The removal of snow from driveways and walkways is normally accomplished in one of two ways. When one wants to avoid manual removal, a wide variety of gasoline powered snow blowers or plows are available. Typically, these blowers and plows come in a variety of widths and horsepower ratings which relate to the rate or amount of snow removal. Disadvantages with such gasoline powered devices include their cost and their lack of maneuverability to work in and around tight places.
For manual removal, a snow shovel is commonly used and its limitations are well known. The shovel can only hold a limited amount of snow and significant back strain results in moving the snow loaded onto the shovel blade to a remote location away from the driveway or walkway. In many instances the snow must be moved several feet depending upon the length and width of the driveway or walkway. Furthermore, for many people the act of shoveling their driveway or walkway is a physically exhausting task.
The present invention reduces the effort that one must exert in order to clear their driveway or walkway of snow. In view of the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.